


Baby, You Rock My World

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Caring Jared Padalecki, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Influenza, Light Angst, Like if you blink, M/M, Nausea, Partying, Rock Star Jensen Ackles, Sick Character, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, You might miss it, brief mention of vomiting, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Just because Jensen is the frontman of everyone's new favorite rock band, it doesn't mean he doesn't get sick like everyone else. He just has to push through it to be there for his fans.Luckily, Jared is there to help him through it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Some days are easier than others, Jared thought, staring at his mess of a boyfriend. Jensen was hanging half off the couch with his jeans, shirt, jacket, and one shoe still on, and a bottle of bourbon in his hand. His other shoe was nowhere to be seen. 

Jared sighed as he took in the wreckage of the hotel room. Empty bottles and wrappers, razorblades on the table along with white powdery residue, several articles of clothing, a couple of passed-out partiers, and what he suspected was vomit dried on the wall and carpet. 

He had to give it to Jensen, he definitely fit the rockstar image to a tee. 

Carefully stepping over two people he didn’t recognize--  _ please, let the one in the tight dress and stripper heels be legal!-- _ Jared made his way over to Jensen. 

He crouched down beside the couch and brushed the hair off of his forehead, smiling. God, he was adorable when he was sleeping…

Honestly, Jared would rather not wake him up, but, the bus was supposed to leave in an hour, and Jensen still had to get his bag together, shower, and, hopefully, eat something. 

“ _ C’mon, babe, time to get up…”  _

He groaned. He flopped an arm over his face. He turned until he was semi-facing Jared. 

Finally, the exhausted frontman opened his black-rimmed eyes. Green and bloodshot, they blinked a few times before closing firmly. 

A pink tongue snaked out to lick over the ring decorating his bottom lip. _“Wha’ time ‘s it?”_ he mumbled, shoving a hand through his no-longer-spiky hair. 

Jared lifted his arm to check his watch. “Almost nine.” He rubbed Jensen’s chest through his shirt. “I let you sleep as long as I could.” 

The booted foot slipped to the floor with a thud. A hand with three thick silver rings groped the back of the couch. With a soft oomph, Jensen sat up and hung his head. 

Jared shifted onto his knees. “You alive?” he asked, chuckling softly. It took Jensen a while to really wake up. 

But his boyfriend only moaned quietly and moved a hand to his belly. Jared frowned. That wasn’t like him. 

He gently cupped the back of Jensen’s neck. “Jen? Are you okay?” 

Jensen shrugged. He hadn’t been feeling great after the show last night, and the after-party certainly hadn’t been an awesome idea… But how could he turn his fans down? They wanted to see the wild party-hard rockstar boy toy, not the actual college graduate who would rather curl up on the couch with his boyfriend than go out to a bar. 

But he had an image to maintain, so he’d done what he had to. And while he hadn’t partaken in any of the harder stuff, he had had a few drinks and maybe smoked a joint or two. 

Wincing, he palmed his belly. It felt...off. Like he ate way too much greasy food, and his body wanted it out. It didn’t feel like a regular hangover.

“Jen?” Jared repeated his name when he didn’t respond. 

“Yeah, just… give me a minute.” Jensen sighed. On top of his stomach, his throat was scratchy, and his head was throbbing. 

Shit. He was definitely sick. Probably the flu. Either way, it didn’t bode well for the show tonight. He hoped he would be able to sleep it off on the bus ride there, but didn’t count on it. As soon as he’d sat up, the symptoms doubled. 

Swallowing thickly, he heaved himself off the couch and walked into the en suite. It was almost as big as the actual bedroom, so there was plenty of room for Jared to sit with him. 

Jared resumed stroking Jensen’s hair as he knelt with his arms crossed over the toilet seat. 

He didn’t say a word, just silently supported him while they waited to see if he was actually going to get sick. 

He did. 

“Sssh, just let it out, babe.” 

It was painful and disgusting, but after he’d thrown up, Jensen did feel a little better. His head still hurt like a mother, and now, he was also shivering, but his stomach had settled for the moment. 

After flushing the mess and rinsing his mouth in the sink, he let Jared guide him into the bedroom. They took a seat at the foot of the bed, away from the two passed-out t-shirt clad concert goers.

When Jensen leaned his head on Jared’s shoulder, his boyfriend sighed. 

“You’re not hungover, are you?” 

Jensen shook his head. He felt awful. Worn out from getting sick, achy, and weak. He couldn’t wait to curl up on his bunk in the bus and sleep. It was barely big enough for him, but, somehow, he knew Jared would end up napping with him. 

“Where’s your backpack?” 

“Bottom drawer.” 

Jared nudged him to sit up then walked over to retrieve his trusty camouflage backpack from the bottom drawer of the dresser. 

Since he usually had people coming and going from his room, Jensen never kept it in the same place. Less chance of it getting stolen that way. 

Once Jared had shouldered Jensen’s bag, he carefully eased Jensen up off the bed and led him through the trashed room. 

Jared shook his head. It was always shocking to see the before-and-afters of the rockstar’s temporary digs. What had once been a pristine four-star suite now looked like a party crash pad for a bunch of drunk college kids. 

While he couldn’t help but tidy up a little before leaving, Jensen ignored it. The label loved it when he left a room looking like a bomb went off. The messier, the better in their opinion. Because the more that Jensen kept up the bad-boy rockstar image, the more the sales of their latest album increased. 

“Jare, c’mon,” Jensen groaned when Jared started picking up the empty bottles and setting them near the over-flowing trash can. “I wanna get on the bus, so I can sleep…” 

“I know, I know. And we will, I just-” He ran a hand through his hair. “This place is a mess, Jen. We can’t just leave it like this!” 

“Yes. We can. Charlie will pay for it.” Charlie was the band’s manager- and the one who cleaned up after them wherever they went. 

“What about them?” Jared asked, gesturing to the bodies strewn about the room in various stages of unconsciousness. 

“Charlie has people who will make sure they make it home okay.” 

After a few tense moments, Jared finally relented. “Fine.” He pointed to Jensen. “But only because you look like you’re about to pass out.” 

Jensen gave him a half-hearted, sleepy smile and a thumbs up. 

As Jared rejoined him, the frontman wrapped one arm around Jared’s waist, and after a quick kiss, they walked out together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, darlings! Enjoy!

During the first half of their tour, with only Jensen and his four bandmates, the bus had been comfortable. They each had their own space, and there was even a designated  _ Leave Me Alone _ bunk. 

But then Jared and Lana had joined them, and now it was a bit cramped. They made do- would never tell Jensen or Steve they couldn’t have their significant others with them, but there was no escape, eight people sharing one bathroom, and everyone on the bus had an active sex life, so things got...tense. 

Which is why Jensen, Christian, Rob, Mark, and the driver, Clif, had all rented rooms last night to give Steve and his wife a little alone time. 

They were supposed to be on the road by ten, so everyone was already on board by the time Jared and Jensen climbed the steps. 

Ignoring all of his bandmates, Jensen beelined for his bunk and pulled the curtain. 

Steve turned to Jared with a frown. “He okay?” 

Jared shook his head. “He woke up feeling sick.” 

“Aw, man. That sucks.” 

“You sure he’s not just hungover?” Chris spoke up from where he was hunched over his ever-present notebook. 

“He didn’t have that much last night.” Jared took a seat on the couch next to Rob. “It sounds like the flu.” 

Mark sighed. “Great. We just get Robbie back on his feet and now, Jen’s down.” 

“Maybe it’ll be a twenty-four-hour thing,” Rob suggested, squeezing the back of Jared’s neck. 

Jared shrugged. “Yeah, maybe…” Shoving a hand through his long hair, he stood back up. “I’m gonna go check on him.” 

Walking towards the back of the bus where the bunks lined either side, Jared spotted Jensen’s ripped jeans, jacket, and boots on the floor. 

Stopping where he knew Jensen’s head would be, he knocked on the wooden beam. 

“You okay in there?” 

From behind the curtain, Jensen groaned. “No.” 

“Hey, Jared-” 

Jared turned when he heard his name and smiled. “Hey, Lana.” He and Steve’s wife had a special bond. They both knew what it was like to love someone who lived on the road. 

“Hey, I heard Jen’s sick?” At Jared’s nod, she held out a little cardboard box. “I remembered we had this leftover from when I was sick about a month ago, and I thought they might help?” 

Accepting the box, Jared turned it over. The capsules were supposed to lower fever, soothe a sore throat, reduce chills, and help with fatigue. If Jensen took two now, he would be ready for another dose around dinnertime. Perfect. 

“Yeah, I think this’ll work. Thanks, Lana.” 

She touched his arm. “Glad to hear. Take care of him.” 

“I will.” 

Over the next two hours, Jared read his book while Jensen napped. He woke up twice feeling queasy, but he didn’t throw up, so Jared hoped he was on the mend. 

Around twelve, they moved to the main area to hang out with everyone while they ate lunch. Once Jared had made and eaten a sandwich, he returned to the couch. 

Jensen was shivering again, his teeth chattering as he tried to ignore his rising nausea. But it was no use. After a few minutes, he sat up, then hurried into the tiny bathroom. 

Everyone heard him throw up, but when he returned to the couch, no one mentioned it. It sucked to get sick on the bus, but they had all been there. Even Lana and Jared. 

“Feel better?” Jared quietly asked after he’d gotten comfortable. 

But Jensen shook his head. “Not really.” He grimaced. “My head’s killing me, and I can’t figure out if I’m hot or cold.” 

Jared shared a quick look with Chris and Steve. Jensen usually kept things to himself- pushed through the pain- so if he was willingly admitting how bad he felt, they needed to make sure they had a backup for the show. 

While Chris was on the phone with one of his contacts, and Steve was alerting the venue they may have no lead, Jensen had once again disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. But this time, Jared went with him. 

They couldn’t shut the door with both of them in there, but Jensen was starting to feel weak enough he needed support in between the heaves. 

He’d tried to swallow the pills Lana had given to Jared, but they wouldn’t stay down. 

“I know...I know...Sssh. Just breathe, babe…” Jared soothed, patting his boyfriend’s face and neck with a cool washcloth. 

When Lana came back to check on them, she found Jared on the floor with his arms wrapped around a violently shivering Jensen. He was pale, but his cheeks were flushed pink with fever. 

Crouching down beside them, she felt Jensen’s forehead and gasped. “Steve!” she yelled. Once her husband had arrived behind her, she asked Jared, “Do we need to get him to a clinic? He’s burning up!” 

But Jared shook his head. “Not yet. He’s been able to keep down a little water, and the shaking is just because of all the puking.” 

Steve cast an unsure glance at his bandmate. “You sure, man? He looks like a fuckin’ ghost…” 

“Yeah, he’s dehydrated. And he needs sleep.”

Jensen licked his lips and looked up at Steve. “D-did you guys-s f-find anyone?” He knew the drill, and as much as he would love to get up on that stage tonight and give a kickass show, he knew he was too sick to do it. 

“Chris’s brother is out of town, and Cory already has a gig. Everyone else is too far. They’d never make it in time.” 

The frontman nodded. “Jare, h-help me up.” 

Jared looked at him, aghast. “No way, Jen. You are  _ not _ going on stage!” 

Jensen sighed. “I know.” He met Steve’s hard look. “Family m-meeting.” 

At Steve’s nod, he and Lana went to round everyone up. Jared reluctantly agreed to help move Jensen to the couch so the band could figure out what to do about their set. 

They all gathered in the main area. Rob sitting on Jared’s other side on the couch, Steve-with Lana on his lap- sitting at the table with Chris. Mark set the old ice cream bucket they used when any of them were too sick at the floor by Jensen’s feet, then leaned against the wall. 

“Alright, Jenny, what’s the plan?” Chris was the only one who could get away with calling him that. 

Jensen was half-asleep on Jared, though, so Steve spoke up. 

“How about an acoustic set?” 

Christian scoffed. “With  _ no vocals _ ?” 

Mark rolled his eyes. “There is such a thing as instrumental, you know.” 

“That may be. But our  _ fans _ aren’t coming to hear us bang on our instruments. They want Jensen’s voice.” 

Rob had been sitting quietly while Chris and Mark argued. “So, what about if we do some of our old stuff?” he suggested when they returned to glaring at each other. “When Jensen and I co-sang.” 

Steve frowned. “That’s not really our vibe anymore, though, Robbie.”

“I know, but with Jensen out, we don’t have many options.” 

Jensen, who was balancing one arm on the rim of the bucket and breathing heavily, took a slow deep breath. “You could say it’s a throwback show. One night only.” 

“Huh, that might work…” 

Mark was worried about the fans’ reaction. “You don’t think they’ll riot when they see Jen’s not there?” 

“As much as you think otherwise, Snarky, most of our fans love  _ us _ \- not just Jensen,” Chris muttered. 

The conversation paused when Jensen made use of the bucket. 

Jared held his bangs out of his face. Lana fetched a cup of water and a straw. Steve, Chris, Mark, and Rob all cringed sympathetically as they watched their frontman attempt to turn himself inside out. 

When he was finished with it, Steve took the bucket from Jensen to dump it out in the bathroom. 

When he returned with it, and the blanket from Jensen’s bunk, Lana sat back down on his lap. They waited until Jensen was wrapped up, cozy in Jared’s arms to quietly continue their discussion. 

“I say, we go for it,” said Rob. “It’ll appease the die-hards, and the exclusivity should settle any newbies’ ruffled feathers.” 

“Dude,” Chris broke in, grinning, “Could you sound any more like an old man?” He chuckled before taking a sip from his open beer.  _ “Settle ruffled feathers…” _

Steve shook his head. “Christian, be nice.” He rested his chin on his wife’s shoulder. “I agree with Robbie. It’s our best bet with Jen out.” 

“And if things go sideways?” Mark pushed. 

Steve shrugged. “Then, we’ll deal with it.” 

Chris cracked his knuckles for emphasis. 

Thank God they’d agreed on a plan because just then, the bus came to a gentle stop at the back of the venue. 

Jared and Jensen retreated to the safety of Jensen’s bunk while the others rushed around grabbing what they needed. 

“I should be up there with them…” Jensen grumbled into Jared’s chest after the bus had finally quieted. 

The only people who remained were Lana, who wanted to catch up on one of her shows, and Clif who puttered about in the kitchen. He would escort Steve’s wife backstage once she was ready. 

“Jen, babe, you’re way too sick.” 

Jensen huffed. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

They listened to the distant sounds of excited fans rushing into the stadium. Like a dull thrum of a guitar string, it soothed Jensen’s mind, and he yawned. 

They would probably be able to hear part of the set from the bus, but he wanted to be out there. He wanted to feel the contagious excitement coming from the crowd, see the adoration in their eyes, spot those few fans who would close their eyes and get lost in their favorite songs. 

“I can still sing,” he said after a few minutes. It was pathetic to pout, but, dammit, he  _ felt  _ pathetic! All wrapped up with his boyfriend and a sick tummy while his band had to pick up his slack. 

“You wince every time you talk,” Jared countered.

“It’s not that bad,” Jensen argued. 

Jared gently scoffed. “I had to help you get into bed, Jensen.” 

Jensen ceded to his boyfriend. Jared was right. He knew it. It just sucked. 

“Fine,” he said, tucking his nose into the crook of Jared’s neck, “You win.” 

“Damn right, I do.” Jared reached down to pull up the blanket he’d carried back from the living room. Jensen’s mom had given it to him before the band’s very first tour, and the frontman slept with it every night. 

He carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair and kissed his head. 

“Get some sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post a second chapter to this. It would be Jared taking care of poor sick Jensen on the bus. If you guys are interested, let me know.


End file.
